Halloween Surprises
by JoliesMe
Summary: The wheelchair slid out, knocking into Wolf. The man gasped, face contorted in horror. The wheelchair bumped and bumped against the knee of the muscular man who was losing it. Or lost it. -one shot- Warning: scary scenes, over-protective k-unit, crazy tom


_An Alex Rider Fan Fiction_

_**Halloween Surprises**_

_Joliesme_

_Warning: An over-protective K-unit. A crazy Tom Harris. Some swearing from the boys, as usual. Un-beta-ed_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider in any way._

* * *

"ALEX HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Eagle choked on his coffee and spluttered out some incoherent words. Wolf exited from the kitchen with a pan and a apron and shouted a loud 'WHAT!' Snake had dropped his book and already stood up; Fox was already holding the coat and ready to go.

"Show the way, Tom."

**/**

Alex was standing in front of the seemingly empty haunted house. He saw people going in but no one really came out but tell the truth, Alex could not really spot the exit as well. He heard screams and heard dull hits but he shook it off the moment he heard the hurried steps and turned back with his usual poker face. The first thing he saw was a fist.

Then it was the ground.

Rubbing his nose, he glared at the attacker and lashed a out a low roundhouse kick nonetheless. Eagle fell onto the ground, nose hitting tarmac followed by a groan.

"Your _friend_ here," Wolf grunted, lacing the word 'friend' with sarcasm while jabbing his thumb at the smiling Tom, "says that you are kidnapped."

Alex glanced at Wolf with a certain disbelief and replied, "Uh-huh," he patted dust of his pants and stood up, "You guys must be idiots to believe a crazy boy."

"Hey!" Tom gave Alex a soft punch on his shoulder and Alex hissed, "Mind you, the bruise is still not gone."

"So, are we visiting the Haunted House or not?" Fox asked.

**/**

"This is the scare zone which means we can-" Eagle was cut off, as a vampire appeared in front of his face, earning a scream from the grown man.

Laughter escaped from the others' lips and Fox doubled over, clutching his stomach. Eagle hit Fox hardly as he jumped on the spot, apparently embarrassed by his outburst.

"-be scared by the others anytime?" Alex continued.

Eagle breathed and nodded his head, "but I'm going to grab a bite first-" A long haired woman bared fangs at Eagle as he turned around, earning another girly shriek. Mirth was heard and loud slapping sounds were heard.

**/**

"Mmm… This food is-" Another girly shriek entered Alex's ears but laughter was no longer heard. The others were getting tired of the ghosts trying to scare Eagle and getting tired of Eagle screaming every single time.

"Aren't you getting tired of this, Eagle?" Wolf asked, as he stabbed the chicken a little bit too hard.

"Lay off Eagle, Wolf," Snake said before turning to Eagle, "but seriously? You should be already be getting used to them."

"Wolf, can't you eat the chicken a little more gently? You're killing it the second time, god."

"Cub, can't you shut it?"

Alex shot Wolf a glare and Tom gave a snicker. The duo glanced at him and he pointed to his own chicken, "Don't you think my chicken look a little like a skull?"

Indeed, the chicken was shaped, slightly rounded then at the end, it was square-ish. But it was only so because Tom have cut it that way. To add on to the entire 'art piece', Tom even dabbled two dots of tomato sauce on it. It does look like a skull.

"Aren't you morbid?" Fox asked, as he stabbed into his own mutilated chicken; Bits of the chicken meat was separated from the skin and the entire plate was like heap of jumbled mess.

"Well, you mutilated your chicken, Foxy."

Fox shrugged and went back to eating his 'mutilated' chicken.

"Let's go to the Haunted House for real, later," Snake said absent-mindedly.

Eagle gasped, dropping his fork, "NO!"

**/**

Tom held onto Alex's hand, pretty tightly and they walked into the dark two storey house. Eagle was behind Wolf (much to Wolf's chagrin), while Fox was chatting with Snake leisurely. There was large red button on the left of Alex which was labeled, "PRESS ME IF YOU DARE". Eagle was muttering "we don't dare" repeatedly under his breath and Wolf gave the man a smack across his head.

Alex pressed the button.

A whirring sound was heard and Alex knew gears started to move. A large "**WELCOME"** banner dropped down and weird laughter echoed in the house as the doors swung open. When Alex passed through under the banner, a drip was heard and a drop of dense liquid touched Tom's hand. Tom's eyes widened, as his fingers touched the liquid.

_Red, like blood._

The group walked in and was trotting on the long, dark corridor. The normal scary layout lined the narrow pathway: Creepy portraits of people who seemed to have been murdered the wrong way; cobwebs and spiders blocking the path; the uneven floorboards that creaked under the slightest pressure. That sort of normality.

Alex was wondering when the fun was going to start.

He heard it even before he saw it. He sidestepped, dragging Tom along (lucky for him) and whirled around. The corridor swung open, no, an unseen door swung open, revealing a wheelchair, which was empty. The wheelchair slide out, knocking into Wolf. The man gasped, face contorted in horror. The wheelchair bumped and bumped against the knee of the muscular man who was losing it.

_Or lost it._

Wolf lashed out, kicking the wheelchair into the wall, shouting like a maniac. Eagle was unfortunately dragged along and fell onto the floor, hard. Fox and Snake was taken aback, either too scared to move or too amused to move. Either way, Alex saw the next trap coming. He ducked as a sickly mummy shot out from the door and landed on the Eagle who was on the ground. Eagle fumbled and screamed as he tossed the sickly puppet over to Wolf, who was panting hard. Wolf saw the white figure coming towards him and punched it so hard that it crashed into the wheelchair, which crashed into the wall.

"Fuck this place" was the only comment that escaped Wolf's mouth. The man was panting hard and his face had a sickly pallor to it. The puppet-mummy was covered with red paint (or blood) and now Eagle and Wolf was covered in it as well.

Alex glanced at the Tom who was shaking in fear. Alex shrugged as he picked up Eagle, pulling him up and gave Wolf a pat on the shoulder.

Despite the circumstances, and perhaps it was because of the circumstances, Tom made a comment that made Wolf simmer.

"Wolfie wetted his pants?"

Shaking his head, Alex was pretty sure that Tom would not be able to see daylight.

**/**

Trudging forward, Alex saw himself at a crossroads. Quite literally. He knew, of course, that both would bring him to the exit but he did not know how long the SAS men could take before they all decided to bomb the place.

_Wait, let's include Tom too._

The SAS men were met with different type of… scary stuff. Apparently, Wolf could not take anything that pops out suddenly (which made Alex wonder how did he even survive the scare zone), Eagle cannot take anything 'Vampiric', Fox was scared of sounds and Snake, even though he did not show it (but Alex being Alex), Alex knew he was scared of dolls.

And Tom? He was scared of Alex. Tom had been shaking out of fear not because the doll walked down the dark corridor, not because a vampire screamed 'all hail dracula', not because the ping pong balls bounced from the left fork of the corridor but because Alex could seem to avoid all of those at ease.

Alex had carefully sidestepped the walking doll which made the others a little jumpy, at the least, even though they avoided it as well. Alex had stuck himself to the right wall just right before the left fork. Alex had ducked the Vampire's sudden appearance from the wall and covered his ears before the scream.

To Alex, all these were predictable. He could hear the walking doll the moment it was released from the worker's hand (he saw the workers disguised in the dark with black clothes). He saw the white coloured-something from the left fork and stuck himself to the right fork. He saw a trapdoor on the wall and ducked. He saw the mouth open and reached to cover his ears.

_It was kind of good being observant._

He stopped, scaring the group of people behind him. Even Wolf let out a soft whimper. Alex smirked. He glanced back, giving the SAS men a fleering look before choosing the right path.

_He hoped he was right._

**/**

A banner dropped down from above: **SURVIVE THIS DOOR AND YOU'LL BE OUT.**

Fox gave a groan, "Can't they make this a little less scary?"

"Then I wouldn't have known how to blackmail you guys," Alex stated, laughing. His laughter echoed and a soft whisper escaped from the door they are facing.

_"Laughter…. Izz bad…"_

Fox jumped, stepping onto Snake's foot. Snake hissed in pain which made Wolf punch Snake to shut up. Alex glanced backwards at the group and the rest nodded imperceptibly.

He pushed open the door and the sight made him stunned, just a bit. He turned around, pushed Tom into Snake (who was still outside) roughly and pulled the rest into the ground.

A bullet whizzed past Wolf's head. A muffled hiss was heard and blood dripped onto Wolf's face. Wolf glanced upwards and saw Alex biting onto his lips. Wolf glared at the man in front of them and the man clapped. He had scars down the face, tracing to the base of the neck. He was wearing a red suit and should be slightly above forty.

"Good job. You're cleared."

He opened the door and it revealed the streets beyond.

Alex stood up, as he clutched his bleeding shoulder. His strangled voice spoke, "Why are you shooting people?"

"Well, they make real ghosts, don't they?" The man sat down on the creaking wooden chair as he sipped the red wine from the oak table, "but if you escape that bullet, you're free to go."

"That does not mean you kill whoever you want to!" Alex screamed.

Wolf grunted, "Why have no one reported you yet?"

Tom tittered, "We'll report you, maniac."

The man cocked the gun and pointed at Tom who was still standing indignantly. The man guffawed and the others winced. Snake have now approached the pale Alex, who was still bleeding a lot from his shoulder.

"Then I'll have to shoot you."

Alex waved Snake away, "you're still going to shoot us once our back is exposed."

The man was momentarily surprised but he regained his composure almost immediately and clapped, as much as he could, the gun now trained on Alex.

"Clever. Clever. It's been long since I've met such a clever young boy. Perhaps you'll want to work for me?"

Alex managed a smile, "Maybe. For your ghost, maybe."

"One with such a talent with his words too!"

"I'm unwilling to serve as your ghost, just saying," Alex shrugged, as much as he could without aggravating his injury.

Wolf's hand was already on his gun, tucked in the holster hidden behind his coat. Fox was already holding onto it. But the man seemed to have noticed it.

"I wouldn't even show those if I were you," he glanced at Wolf and Fox, "we can try how fast I can pull trigger versus you guys taking them out and pulling it. No doubt, I will be dead but those few," he wriggled his finger at Alex and Tom, "will be dead too."

Tom nudged Snake and Snake shook his head. Snake have no time for Tom's crazy antics.

"What if… I want to be your ghost?" Tom asked, pushing his way to beside Alex. Alex noticed and knew what his friend wanted to do.

The man cocked his head, "sure! But you'll have to die, you know, little _boy_." The man emphasied the word "boy" with hatred.

"Of course," Alex said, as he tried to step closer to the man, "we're just harmless kids."

Tom gave Alex a look and continued, "Yeah! I like fun! Fun and _HALLOWEEEEN_~" Tom sang the word 'halloween'.

Alex smiled as much as he could as he made a step forward, "You see," he jabbed at his bleeding shoulder, "I'm a dying boy. Just kill me and perhaps…."

Tom shouted, "**NOW**!"

Then all hell came loose.

Alex shot out a crescent kick to disarm the man. The gun came loose as it skidded to other side of the room but the man was quick. He grabbed Alex's foot and a sickeningly crack echoed in the room. The man had twisted Alex's right foot and the momentum was so huge that caused Alex to flip 360 degrees and he was slammed down into the ground. Alex did not even have the time or energy to howl in pain. The wind was knocked out of Alex's lungs as he fell unconscious.

The last thing Alex remember was the warm blood that splattered on his cold face.

**/**

"Well, aren't the sleepy head stirring?"

"Shush, Wolf! He got that bullet in his left shoulder because of you!"

A grunt.

Someone prodded him in his right shoulder. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

_Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke…_

"OKAY!" Alex shouted as his eyes shot open, glaring at the smiling Tom.

"Damn you, Tom."

"I love you too, Al."

Snake glided over to him, "anywhere you feeling not okay?"

Alex felt a dull throb in his left shoulder and his right foot. _Heck, right leg._ Alex nodded his head and pointed to his left shoulder and right leg. Snake nodded as his lips pursed.

"Well… that asshole-"

"Snake! Mind your language!" Tom shouted.

Snake shook his head, "-maniac shot your left shoulder which unexpectedly reopened _a bullet wound's stitches_-" K-unit glared at Alex at this point," and he conveniently gave your femur a 1cm crack but it'll heal soon."

Fox stood up from the chair near the bed, "apparently the only good thing that comes along with you accident-prone feature is quick recovery. But really, who'd want a _toy_ this broken?" Fox shook his head.

Alex shot up into a sitting position and was going to throw the pillow before the felt the piercing pain from the left shoulder and he screamed. He was left panting and sweat dripping down his chin. Wolf reached forward but Eagle pulled him back, jabbing his thumb in Tom's direction though Eagle did gave a comment, "Take it easy kid." To whom it was directed to was unknown, though. Tom took up a tissue from the bedside table to dabbled at Alex's sweat.

"Don't cry darling. If foxy-boy doesn't want you, I'll sacrifice and bring you home and introduce you to my junks."

"**Fuck** **you**, Tom."

A smirk unfurled on the said boy's face, "I'm straight. But, thank you."

_**Fin**_

* * *

I thank you if you have added _**Halloween Surprises**_ to your favourites. Do review to allow me to know how I have done! I'll really appreciate it!

* * *

I'm sorry for some weird scenes. The man shooting the gun to unexpectedly but hey! Alex invites troubles and I have dropped hints all over okay! And please still me the story did scare you a little. I wrote this like… 10PM? It's really dark and oh my gosh, there's weird marble sounds coming from the house above mine. I'm scared stiff while writing this and was ABSOLUTELY glad (did I say absolutely?) when I went to the man shooting part.

To clear this up, the man died because Wolf shot him. I hope you guys are happy with this story!

Happy late Halloween!


End file.
